


So Loud Was the Sound

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: Does Your Heart Beat? [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, High School AU, M/M, Pranks, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has a plan and ropes Peter in. He really wasn't expecting Peter and Logan to <i> bond. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	So Loud Was the Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabesGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/gifts).



> GabesGurl asked for:  
> 'Peter somehow befriending Logan but it being in such a bizarre way. And perhaps more about Peter and his friends.'
> 
> I completely forgot about the Peter's friends thing though.. whoops~
> 
> So, I struggled a bit with deciding on Logan's family. In the end I've settled for the Howletts - John and Elizabeth. I'm not really going to get into the Logan side, Thomas or Dog - at least not in this fic. It might be expanded on later, maybe a heart to heart with Peter or whatever, but I'll just see what prompts come up. Taking this one step at a time people~

Logan looked up at a timid knock at the door. Then another. He pulled himself off the couch. It was Sunday and Kurt was doing something religion-centric. He steeled himself for Wade.  
“Uh, hello?” Peter called from the doorstep.  
Logan opened the door, frowned and wiped at his head. “Peter? What are you doing here? Wade’s not….”  
“Yeah,” Peter said. “I know. But Wade said something about ‘keeping you busy’ so here I am,” he shrugged.  
Logan scanned the area behind him. “I don’t suppose you know why he said that?”  
Peter shrugged. “He babbled about secrets and ‘trusting each other now more than ever’.”

Logan sighed and stepped aside. “Come in.”  
Peter gave him a grateful look and did as he was bid. He looked about in surprise. “It’s nice.”  
Logan raised an eyebrow. “Expecting a cave?”  
Peter had the grace to look embarrassed.  
Logan rolled his eyes. “Everyone does.” He started walking through the house, and Peter hurried to keep up. They entered the kitchen. “Want anything?”  
Peter blinked. “Water would be nice,” he admitted.  
Logan nodded and went about retrieving cups. “My parents are rich,” Logan told him. “Business people, you know.” He looked back at Peter. “I’m surprisingly cultured.”  
“Are they here?”  
Logan shrugged, and Peter caught a hint of sadness before he turned away. “Nah, they’re away most days. Got the house to myself.” He turned back and handed Peter his drink. “You?”  
“Oh…” Peter looked at his drink. “My parents are, uh, dead. I live with my aunt and uncle. They’re great!” he added quickly before Logan could apologise. “My parents died young so I don’t really remember them.”  
Logan nodded and decided to move on. “So, any reason you’re letting Wade rope you into his pranks?” He knew, of course, but…  
Peter flushed.  
There it was. He smothered a growl. Peter was obviously insane.  
“I..uh… well…”  
“You gonna ask him out?”  
Peter’s flush deepened. “What?” he replied in a high pitched voice. “No! Of course not, why would I…?” He dropped his head onto the bench. “That obvious?” he groaned.  
“It’d help if you’d stop blushing every time he’s brought up.”  
“Can’t help it,” Peter muttered into his hands.  
Logan took a sip of his water. “Were you dropped on your head as a kid?”  
Peter’s head shot up. “What?!”  
Logan gave him a serious look and Peter crumbled.  
“I’m beginning to wonder myself,” Peter admitted.  
Logan grinned at him. “So did Wade say how long to keep me occupied?”  
“Twenty minutes.”  
Logan looked at the clock and sighed, stepping across the room and pulling two plastic water spray bottles from a cupboard.  
He moved back to the sink, ignoring Peter’s questioning glance as he began to fill them up.  
“Are you going to… do what I think you’re going to do?”  
“Probably.” He finished filling up one bottle and tested it experimentally. After confirming it worked, he began to fill the other one. “I’ve found that there’s only one way to deal with Wade.”  
“Treating like an animal?”  
“It was either this or a straitjacket.”  
Peter opened his mouth but Logan cut him off.  
“I tried it.”  
Peter blinked. “And…?” he asked, a bit worried.  
“Should have bought a gag.” Logan muttered.  
Peter raised his eyebrows.  
Logan finished filling up the other bottle, tested it, and turned to Peter, brandishing the bottle. “You want in?”  
  
XXX  
  
Wade snuck through the second story window. _I’m so badass_. _Logan will never see this coming. As long as my little Padawan-_  
The door on the far side of the room swung open to reveal Logan and Peter standing with crossed arms.  
“Betrayal!” Wade cried, a second before the other two boys began their attack.  
  
XXX  
  
Wade ran a towel through his hair as he walked into the living room.  
It had been brutal. A two-pronged attack. Water everywhere. And then, worse of all, when the attack was over, they demanded he have a shower. And change clothes. Into _Logan’s_ clothes. Logan had _no_ fashion sense whatsoever.  
“Betrayal,” he grumbled to the others.  
Logan and Peter stopped talking and looked at him.  
“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” Logan pointed out.  
Wade gave him an innocent look. “You knew what you were signing up for, Logan, when you told me where you lived.”  
“You followed me home.”  
“And _you_ let me. Now, Peter, give me your phone, I need to take a pic of myself wearing these clothes and send it to Kurt. You ruined my clothes, I’m ruining your relationship.”  
Peter smiled. “You did kinda deserve it,” he pointed out.  
Wade mock fainted against the wall. “Peter! I ask you for this favour and you give me this…this… _poison.”_  
“You sent me into the lion’s den! No offence,” Peter added to Logan.  
Logan waved his hand to indicate it was fine.  
Wade opened his eyes and pouted. “It’s called teamwork, Peter. I let you in on one of the most intimate parts of my life-”  
“You tried to rope Kurt into a prank last week,” Logan cut in.  
“I’m a sharing, caring person.” Wade snapped. He went back to his monologue. “And you betray me, Peter. To _him_.” He pointed at Logan.  
“Did you tell him not to tell me?” Logan asked.  
“Well, no…”  
“Did you tell him not to help me get rid of you?”  
“ _No._ But it was in the _subtext_.”  
“Do you even know what subtext is?”  
“I know you can’t spell subtext without-”  
“Please don’t.”  
Peter bit his lip to smother a laugh.  
Wade and Logan gave him matching glares.  
Peter blushed and scratched at his hair. “Um, I should go.”  
“And now you’re deserting me!” Wade cried.  
“This is _my_ house,” Logan pointed out.  
Wade made an affronted noise. “Why I never-”  
“And you’re wearing my clothes.” He added.  
Wade looked down at himself. “This is more a punishment then anything.”  
Logan rolled his eyes. “Then don’t wear them.”  
“Maybe I won’t.” Wade replied and began taking off the top.  
Peter made a noise and Wade froze. He dropped his hands and grinned. “Oh _Peter_ , see something you like?”  
Peter went bright red.  
“He’s probably thinking of all the laws you were about to break.” Logan said.  
“What laws?” Wade protested. “This is a private residence.”  
Peter was trying to bury himself in the couch.  
“No one wants to see you naked Wade.”  
“It was _your_ idea.” Wade pointed out.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“I should go,” Peter said again quickly and stood up.  
Wade gave him a leering look. “You sure you don’t want a show?”  
“Leave the kid alone. He’s had enough of you for one day.”  
“No such thing as too much of me.”  
Logan raised an eyebrow. “Out.” He pointed to the door.  
Wade gave him a look of horror.  
“Now,” Logan said, and stood up. He walked toward Wade and Wade began walking backwards.  
“Come on Howlett, you can’t really want to kick me out, I’m a universal delight. People love me.”  
“Sure they do,” Logan said as they reached the front door. Wade stepped out into the sun.  
“ _Jamie,”_ he whined.  
The door slammed.  
Logan walked back to Peter.  
“Did you just kick out Wade?”  
Logan nodded. “It’s the only way to deal with him.”  
Peter grinned.  
“You staying for lunch?” Logan asked. “Or was that ‘going thing’ real?”  
Peter gave him a surprised look. “I…” He smiled again. “What’s on the menu?”  
Logan smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay, you can admit it, I'm awesome. Not as many references this time. A few vague references from Jake and Amir, but that's about it. Huh~ 
> 
> If you have a prompt for this series, comment below or message me on [tumblr.](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/)


End file.
